Not good enough
by Spektor vox
Summary: lovino's life hasn't been going the way he'd wanted it to he's all alone, with nobody like him and no friends. so what happens when he meets a certain group of people who will change his life. rated M for self-harming and maybe if your lucky, other stuff SPAMANO, GERITA...suggestions for other pairings are welcome. *on hiatus* (i don't know if i'll pick it up again)
1. Chapter 1

Lovino stared at the picture before him blankly

It was taken years ago now, when he was a kid and when this wasn't all that bad

It was before everything turned to shit.

Before her parents...divorced.

It was his dad who wanted out, he remembered hearing his mom shouting that she didn't want their relationship to end like this but he was shouting back. This continued until he came upstairs

"We're leaving right now" he said grabbing his arm and yanking him out of his bed

His brother peeked his head into the room his eyes filled with fear

"I'm not letting you have my kid!" his mom had exclaimed getting in-between them

"I'm not leaving him with you" he shot back angrily, "Lovino get your things we're going"

"he is staying!" her mother said furiously, a few objects around the room exploded

Lovino stared, his mom didn't use her powers when she got angry because she said that that's how people died.

"Fine" his father said after a long agonizing silence "keep him, I'm moving to America anyway, and I'm taking Feliciano"

That is what had started this argument in the first place, mom was happy in Italy but dad wanted a better job in America, he had been offered one too but mom didn't want to move.

Lovino stared as his father turned and grabbed his little brother draggin him away

His mom went after him but soon after there was the sound of the door shutting and she just sat there crying.

Lovino tried, built it wasn't working.

he worked so hard to keep his mom happy

he took up lots of sports, hobbies, he won so many competitions and disregarded anything that wouldn't gain his mothers attention but even though his mother would smile she could still see her...dying on the inside.

Then that day came.

He remembered before he went to school his mom held him close and whispered:

"I love you so much, you will never understand"

These words had confused him so much, terrified him when he couldn't figure out the meaning,

When he couldn't figure out why his mom sounded so...miserable...as if she was saying her last goodbyes.

When he got home, he unlocked the door and walked into the house which was quiet, he immediately went into the kitchen where his mom would usually be making him a snack or something.

He sighed as he was greeted by an unorthodox silence

"Mom?" he called but got no reply,

he then started searching the rooms, something had happened. it was like it was resting at the tip of his tongue but he couldn't exactly place what it was.

Then he pushed open the bathroom door and froze

"Oh" he whispered staring, there were pills scattered on the floor

A letter and blood...lots and lots of blood draining into the bathtub

"Right" he said before backing away and leaving

The water had been cold he could tell just by looking that his mom had been there a long time

Lovino went downstairs and out of the house and knocked patiently on the neighbours door

"I need help," he said to teenager who answered, Lovino had never taken the time to learn his neighbours child's name

"Look just go and fix it yourself," the girl said shutting the door but Lovino knocked again

This time it was more desperate and his hand was trembling

"Look kid if I help you will you go away?" she asked

Lovino nodded and took the girls hand leading her into his house and upstairs

Lovino stopped outside the bathroom and stood there

"What am I meant to do?" she asked pushing open the bathroom door

The girl literally shrieked and backed away shaking

"mom!" she screamed running out of the house "mom call an ambulance or something-god!" She exclaimed

An d from there it just sort of went on by itself

Lovino stayed at the neighbour's house for a week while the police cleaned things up and got in contact with his dad

His dad who had built himself a new life

He knew he had because he and his mom had received the wedding invitation and a plane ticket...maybe that was what broke her?

he just sat around waiting and waiting, he didn't want to move to America but she had no choice.

When his dad suddenly came into his neighbour's kitchen he had expected to see a knight in shining armour or an angel or...something but instead he saw his dad. Nothing special, if anything he had grown to hate him

"Lovino" he breathed running forward he moved to hug him but he didn't allow it

"I'm going to be moving to America aren't I?" he asked simply continuing with his drawing

"Yea...yea" he said nodding "I-I'm sorry you had to see-"

"You came a week late," he said too quiet for anyone except Jane to hear, that was the neighbours daughters name-Jane.

"I'm sorry I was working," he said apologetically

_'So he heard'_ Lovino thought bitterly

"Are we going to be staying for the funeral?" he asked

"No, I'm sorry Lovino but we've got to get back to America"

There was a very heavy silence

"Right, I understand" he smiled sweetly but everyone else in the room seemed to know what message those words carried.

When he got to America he had imagined everything would be fine and that everything would be better.

Fat chance.

That woman he had married seemed to think he would steal _'her'_ money-seriously, she said it as if she actually went to work.

Then the arguing started, and then he was moved to live with his grandpa.

Just fucking great huh?

Somehow, Feliciano wasn't blamed for anything, no. They blamed Lovino for their parents splitting up. Nobody said it but he knew they all thought it.

They looked at him disdainfully every time he outdid his brother and their looks turned pitiful and condescending when he let his brother win.

They didn't value him.

They didn't even like him.

Every time that Feliciano invited him over, he would have to decline.

Because his own fucking father didn't even want to see his face.

His granddad was all right but even he seemed to have a soft spot for Feliciano like everyone else fucking did.

But still.

Lovino couldn't bring himself to hate his brother.

When he saw that, he was being bullied because he had come out as gay he stepped in making sure that his brother didn't even notice it was happening.

He cleaned the garbage out of his locker for him, he get rid of nasty notes, he was like a shadow, not hating the one who had cast him but still unable to bear being near him.

Lovino tried and tried, he honestly did.

He hid the cuts which were both self inflicted and caused by bullies ganging up on him

He learned how to hide his emotions and every so often fake a smile

He made sure he was always alone.

He tried.

So...

So why wasn't it enough?

Why didn't they accept him?

Why didn't someone try to help him?

Why did everyone hate him so much?

He did everything he could.

But why was he still alone?

He needed somebody.

Anybody.

Anybody...

But nobody came.

And that's why he started trying to kill himself.

Of course he didn't die

That was another thing that was fucking wrong here.

Not even hell wanted him.

He had jumped off bridges, slit his throat, overdosed and fucking SHOT himself.

But every time he would wake up a second later

If he had drowned then he would drown but still be conscious, still be breathing.

Still be alive.

If you'd call this living.

And there was nobody he could talk to about it.

He knew his mom had powers, secret powers that he wasn't meant to tell anyone about

Feliciano had forgotten and grandpa Romulus probably didn't know considering he was the paternal granddad

So he was alone.

And he was dead.

But he was living.

And he would never be good enough.

He was a waste of space.

But it seemed like he was a waste of space that nobody wanted.

**lets see how this goes-eh?**

**reveiws would make my life SO much better and tell me if you have any suggestions on where this is going :D**


	2. the damn door

Lovino traced his fingers over a kitchen knife he had gone out and bought.

Today was another crappy day.

He had somehow upset Feliciano and now his brother was giving him the cold shoulder

Romulus was giving him THAT look which said: just go apologize to your brother

Lovino looked up at the mirror he had used to practice smiling so many times

He needed to do it again.

He had the urge to kill himself

He bit his bottom lip,

So far he'd managed a few days without killing himself he was hoping to get to a month but nobody would fucking know anyway.

Lovino went over to his drawers and got a set of headphones so he could drown the rest of the world out, he then went and sat on a cushion in his room

He brought the knife up slowly

_'So much for a month'_ he thought bitterly

Suddenly the door burst open without any warning and his brother stood there frozen

There was a long silence between the brothers before Feliciano shrieked

"Nono! Nono! Lovino is trying to kill himself!" he exclaimed repeatedly at the top of his lungs in Italian,

Which is pretty fucking loud.

Their granddad was immediately there and had taken the knife away from Lovino and was now shaking him and speaking rapidly in Italian

Lovino stood there his mind blank

'_How could I not remember to lock the fucking door'_ he thought angrily as his family members freaked out around him

Suddenly a Japanese kid peeked his head around the doorframe curiously

_'This entire scene to him is probably just a whole load of shouting in Italian'_ Lovino thought still tuning out his brother and grandfather who still hadn't shut up

Then the Japanese kid's eyes widened

_'Damnit he spotted the knife'_ Lovino thought bitterly _'now he's going to o tell everyone at school'_

"We're going to get you some help Lovino" his nono said in Italian before getting up "Feliciano stay here with him so he doesn't do anything stupid"

"How could you try to do something like that?" Feliciano asked in Italian

"Fuck this I'm out of here" Lovino said standing

"Wait Lovino!" Feliciano cried as his brother made for the front door "Luddy can you stop my brother it's an emergency!" he shouted down the stairs

Suddenly the potato fucker had grabbed him and was now holding him off the ground

"Let go of me you fucking potato fucker all I wanted was to die in peace but then this stupid garlic smelling asshole has to go into other peoples rooms without knocking!" Lovino ranted not caring WHO knew anymore, all he wanted was for this bastard to put him down-which sadly wasn't happening.

After several minutes his nono came out of the living room where he'd been on the phone and then took over in holding down Lovino, but this time he was dragging him somewhere.

Lovino swore and cursed people and fought but it was no use.

Inevitably, the teenager was thrown into the car then driven off.

...oOo...

Feliciano watched as his grandpa drove away his brother.

He had been over because his parents would be out today and he wanted to patch things up with his brother even though he'd made that insensitive comment to Ludwig

He then turned and went upstairs into his brothers room turning on the lights

_'Blades, anything sharp' _he thought repeatedly searching his brother's room frantically

All in all he found 24 blades,

A knife set of 15

3 first aid kits which had been heavily used and

A doll that had seen some unsettling times

He then rushed into his room-which his nono had given him since h came around too often-and took out a cardboard box he had been too lazy to get rid of.

Feliciano put all the objects in the box and then found some tape before sealing the box and picking it up, pushing past his friends and going outside into the back yard and placing the box in the furthest part of the shed

Feliciano then locked the shed and hid the key before standing there shaking.

He almost saw his brother kill himself.

He stood there for a long time before Ludwig put a hand on his shoulder and started comforting him and telling him everything was going to be ok.

**Alright so I had time and I couldn't stop writing :D**

**sorry if this chapters short i wrote it immediately after the first one and decided to split them up.**

**Reviews are appreciated and will make me update a WHOLE lot faster**

**So if you time to favourite and follow please review even if it's just one word, it makes me think you care enough for me to care enough to update...if that makes sense.**


	3. Ivan braginski

"Hello you fucking assholes my name is Lovino"

The entire group all looked at Lovino with small smiles as he paused and gave a frustrated sigh

_'This is so fucking humiliating' _he thought disdainfully

"And why are you here Lovino?" the group leader Elizabeta asked pronouncing his name wrong

"first of all it's spelt fucking Lovino but pronounced fucking Rovino you dumb bitch so get it right" Lovino said angrily "and...I tried to commit fucking suicide by cutting my throat but I forgot to lock the fucking door"

"Do you want to tell us why?" the group leader asked and Lovino immediately sat down

"Fuck no" he said bitterly _'you wouldn't understand'_ he added internally

Romano felt an annoying twinge and glared at the quiet kid Mathew, he would always feel this twinge when this kid was watching him and it creped him out among other things.

His language wasn't usually met with any shock because the people here had already met each other and socialised and were perfectly comfortable with Lovino's language

"What about you?" she asked a tall and shy but scary looking kid

"My name is Ivan braginski," he said not looking up "I'm here because like a lot of you I tried to kill myself but my reason was because..." he trailed off and Lovino felt a feeling of maybe...he couldn't quite place it. "Everyone finds me scary and doesn't want to be my friend" Ivan finished

Lovino had a strong feeling that hat was only the half of it.

He knew this Ivan kid from school

He was always locked in battle with Alfred Jones, Mathew's loud cousin

He already knew that the reason this kid wanted to kill himself was because Alfred was bullying him, even though it didn't look like it at first glance, Lovino could sort of relate, he felt alone, Lovino could feel it.

He could see it.

Pouring from him.

But that was too much sadness for someone who was just alone.

_'No'_ Lovino thought reprimanding himself _'don't even try to dig into him or you'll regret it, you know you will'_ he said to himself before focusing on the leader

But he couldn't

When the session was over he found himself still stuck on Ivan.

The boy gave the feeling of a soldier, no. A general.

He looked like ice too with his silver hair and shy but terrifying demeanour

It made you want to ask, what was his past?

_'Crap'_ Lovino thought unable to resist anymore

"Ivan" he said approaching the other kid "well done, it's not easy getting up and saying what's wrong" he touched Ivan lightly and that was all he needed.

"y-yea" he said nodding

Suddenly Lovino felt a chill surround him, he shook it off and started making his way outside where his nono was waiting for him.

That night he dreamt of Ivan's past.

...oOo...

Now before you say that this was fucking wrong and Lovino should respect other people's privacy-fuck you all right?

Lovino took a deep breath as he appeared in a room where a man and a woman were arguing, there were plates being thrown in an angry fit before suddenly the man was hitting the woman mercilessly.

He looked around the room searching for Ivan, if he remembered this then he must have been present

He then spotted him in the corner of the room with two other girls huddled together shaking

His sisters had closed their eyes and covered their ears but he was just watching his eyes wide with shock and fear.

The scene suddenly shifted and there was Ivan sitting for lunch alone.

He looked sad but nobody dared approach him

Lovino watched as Alfred teased from not too far away and Ivan lightly gripped his arm

He knew that motion, it was a motion of reassurance, and he was squeezing cuts that he had inflicted on himself.

The scene then changed again and Ivan was suddenly older

The boy was changing cloths in his bedroom

_'oh lord'_ Lovino thought about to look away but he couldn't help but stare as the teenager took off his shirt and revealed his battered and beat up body, there were bruises

There were cuts.

There were marks that Lovino couldn't even begin to describe

He stared and stared but was eventually dragged out of his stupor when there was a banging at the door and swearing.

Ivan quickly got dressed and opened the door to let in his father who very quickly slammed a glass bottle across the kids face and stated shouting in Russian

Lovino could't watch it as the man beat Ivan up

When he finally ran out of breath, Ivan started to laugh

"Serves you right, I'm just surprised she hadn't left you before" he said shakily and the man started beating him again.

Lovino let the scene change again-he didn't wasn't to be there anymore.

But he had to.

For some reason he felt as if there was something he'd missed.

Lovino observed intently as the scene changed once more and Ivan was in hospital

In the corridor his older sister was crying while a police officer comforted her

Ivan was barely awake

"g-god I...I don't want to die" he managed to croak out ever so softly-not that anyone except Lovino heard.

_'The silent prayer of a lonely and dying kid'_ Lovino thought bitterly

Or at least that's that the Italian thought

Lovino watched as claw marks dug into Ivan's hand, his skin went paler and the machines he was hooked onto started beeping

Lovino stood there absolutely frozen.

"Fuck" Lovino breathed sitting up in his own bed

That was what he was missing.

That thing had heard him and latched onto him, saving Ivan but...who knows what it was or when it was from

Yes, I said when you fucking assholes deal with it

Lovino could see him quite clearly now.

He looked like some sort of general who had latched onto Ivan and was now _'protecting him'_

Ivan didn't reject him

He was his only friend.

But this ghost seemed to be scaring people away

Lovino sighed heavily staying in that position for a long time.

He HAD to help now that he'd been inside Ivan's mind.

...oOo...

Lovino walked up to Ivan at lunch and sat down across him

"Can I stay?" he asked and Ivan nodded quite happily

The general-who Lovino could now see clear as day-raised his weapon

"How are you doing?" Lovino asked

"Fine" Ivan said

"Liar" Lovino said simply biting into a sandwich "how can you deal with that guy on your back all the time?" he asked

"y-you can see him?" Ivan asked looking up at Lovino fully

Not through him like he did with everyone else but AT him.

"Ghost general with big sword? Hard to miss" he smiled

"He's not all that bad," Ivan said "he...he gives me powers as well" he said touching his cup of water which Lovino watched freeze instantly

_'Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all'_ Lovino thought

"You think that's something?" Lovino asked with a smile "I can do a lot more than just not fucking die when I kill myself"

Ivan nodded taking the information in

"Well, I was told by general winter that the other people in our group have powers too. People like us have a tendency of coming together" he said "but he won't tell me how they got their powers"

"I can figure it out" Lovino said not noticing that they were both actually smiling widely now

"If you want you can sit here whenever you want" Ivan offered

"I'd like that a lot" Lovino replied which made the Russian absolutely estatic.

**(from the other side of the room)**

Antonio watched as Lovino walked over and sat next to Ivan

"Looks like you've got some competition Anton" Francis smiled looking over

"No way" Antonio said dismissively "just because they sit together once doesn't mean anything"

"But then why is he smiling like that?" Gilbert said deviously

Antonio's smile faded

"Don't worry Antonio, I don't think my fratello likes Ivan in THAT way so don't give up" Feliciano encouraged

"Thank you Feli~" Antonio smiled watching Lovino intently

He'd loved the Italian for god knows how long and seeing him smiling for someone else made his blood boil-not that he let anyone else know.

The bell rang and Ivan and Lovino got up together

_'Guess I've got to do some digging'_ he thought maliciously.

**Alright so that's Spain and Ivan introduced.**

**Next up I might either do Canada or England-your call**

**But reviews will make me update faster than a galloping llama :D**

**Until then adios brochachos **


	4. Matthew williams

Now if there was one thing that Antonio did better than anything else it was obfuscating stupidity **(playing dumb)**. Nobody would ever guess that their light hearted Spanish friend was once put into a government prison for hacking it no government files all over the world and then released on a contract of not looking at secret files.

No.

That also didn't know that he could find out everything about them in less than a day.

He would know them better than they knew themselves and he could manipulate them without them ever knowing it was him

The last time he'd done this the bastard had come to him for advice making his game all the more easy

Antonio sipped his coffee and pulled up Ivan's file

_'So he's just a pity case' _Antonio thought

He didn't know how Lovino had found out about Ivan's past but he knew that Lovino-like that Swiss kid Bach-had a habit of being nice to those who were down on their luck.

The Spaniard then sighed happily

And therefore, he wasn't going to have to orchestrate the end of their friendship.

...oOo...

Lovino glared at Mathew Williams who was sitting behind him

"Will you stop that?" he asked

"s-sorry" the quiet teenager stuttered, "i can't help it" he said clutching a teddy bear nobody seemed to question

"Whatever" Lovino said looking forward

He hated feeling that tingly feeling

It was as if someone was peering into his head and listening in on what he was thinking about.

The Italian shivered at the thought and then let his mind wander; back to a time when he was a kid.

...oOo...

Lovino looked up at his mother who was cooking

"Mom, how are me and Feliciano related?" she asked the woman of Middle Eastern decent.

She had auburn hair that matched his and amber eyes that looked like his except his own were tinged green

His mom stopped chopping the onions and stood still

"Sometimes Lovino things happen that we learn to forgive because we love the person who did it, ok?" she said not looking down but continuing to chop at a slower pace.

"But...is he really my brother?" Lovino asked, "I know he lives with us because his mom died giving birth to him and because my dad is his dad but we're too different to be brothers even if we do look a lot like eachoth -"

His mom slammed the knife down into the chopping board

"Lovino, please mama is extremely tired so...just let her cook?"

She didn't sound sad she sounded broken.

However, Lovino not being old enough to understand how to make her happy gain simply left her alone as she asked.

...oOo...

Ivan cleared his throat to catch Lovino's attention

"Is something wrong?" the bigger boy asked

"No...Just" Lovino said sighing "that Mathew kid really freak me out" Lovino said

"I talked to the general about him" Ivan smiled sweetly "he's cute no?" he asked

Lovino frowned and looked up at Ivan who looked almost like a giddy schoolgirl talking about his crush

"He used to go out with Gilbert until Gilbert cheated on him and then said-and I quote- _'now I get why everyone likes your brother so much more than you, it's because you're a needy little bitch who can't grow a pair'_ in their fight afterwards"

"That must have hurt like a bitch" Lovino said knowing what it felt like to constantly be compared to someone who wasn't even up to your standard.

_'It did'_ a voice echoed in Lovino's head

"The fuck?" Lovino said out loud looking around, his eyes locked with soft violet ones across the room before they both immediately broke contact

"What?" Ivan asked looking around.

"n-nothing" Lovino said glancing over to Mathew who was now being shielded by his brother who was glaring at Lovino and Ivan

Ivan quickly responded by giving an evil smirk

"That bastard really pisses me off" he said and Lovino smirked and chuckled giving the impression that they had said something much worse.

...oOo...

Lovino sighed heavily as he walked to his locker afterschool

He had been kept back for a detention after an incident in science class

"Fucking teacher always fucking singling me out" he muttered under his breath

He closed his locker and almost shat himself as he saw Mathew standing there

"You fucking bitch why the FUCK would you do that?" he asked angrily

"i-im sorry I wasn't meant to" he said holding the teddy bear tighter

"Fuck it" Lovino said letting out a long breath 2what the fuck do you want?" he asked

"y-you...you're not normal, you or Ivan right?" he asked slowly "like...you can see ghosts like I do" he whispered

"Yea, so?" Lovino asked picking up the bag that he had dropped when Mathew had snuck up on him

"Well, I was wondering if you'd...Let me join you?" he asked

He sounded quite desperate

"I mean...it's not like it's that bad seeing the dead all the time but it's the physic powers that scare me"

_'Ah'_ Lovino thought the penny dropping

"And what about your cousin?" he asked an image of the American crossing his mind

Mathew looked disdainfully at the ground

"What about him?" he asked his voice cold "he doesn't understand"

"Fine" Lovino said turning and staring to walk away

"What?" Mathew asked staring to follow the Italian

"You can join us, but only if you don't purposely try to read our minds, and if you stop going all freaking ninja on me"

"I-I can't help it" Mathew said looking at Lovino with such brought and hopeful eyes, his voice sounded quite happy "it just happens" he smiled

"Well then practice with it" Lovino advised "but with random people so you don't find out something that's of worth to you"

"y-yes" Mathew said nodding "t-thank you"

"I haven't done anything," Lovino pointed out

"No, I mean. Just for...being real" he had said the last two words more quietly

"Real's all I've ever been and it's what I'm going to continue to be no matter what any asshole says" Lovino shot punching Mathew playfully.

...oOo...

Alfred sat at his usual table with his friends messing about as usual

He loved lunchtimes because it was when he got to see everyone at once ad have a good time

Mathew walked into the lunchroom...happier than usual?

Alfred stared for a while but decided to roll with it

"Hey matt!" his cousin shouted loudly waving and trying his best to call his cousins attention

Mathew gave him a polite smile but then went over to...

_'Fuck no'_ Alfred thought watching as Mathew sat down next to Ivan who gave him a sweet smile that made his blush

_'No fucking way in __**HELL**__'_ Alfred thought his blood staring to boil

"Look at that Alfred-san, I didn't know that they were friends" Kiku said looking at his _'Friday friend'_

The Japanese boy had a habit of interchanging tables to sit either with Feliciano and Ludwig or Alfred

"They must be fucking blackmailing him" Alfred seethed getting up "well no fucking way, I'm going to be the hero," he said through gritted teeth storming over

Alfred grabbed Lovino by the shirt and threw him out of his chair

Lovino skidded across the floor and hit Bach Zwingli's table, the Swiss boy didn't even look down but his sister immediately got up and started aiding him

"You fucking cocksucker, you're lower than I thought black mailing my cousin," he said coldly to Ivan

"I have done no such thing" Ivan said calmly "I didn't know he was going to sit with us until today"

"yea right" Alfred snorted getting in between the Russian and the Canadian "you just stay the hell away from Mattie" he said angrily grabbing Mathews arm

"al-Alfred" his cousin pleased as he dragged him back to their table "Alfred get the fuck off of me!" he shouted angrily before punching his cousin who immediately fell to the ground and looked up at his usually quiet relative in shock

There was a very heavy silence in the lunchroom

"You fucking bastard can't you just let me make friends for one in my life without interfering?!" Mathew exclaimed mixing French into the sentence

"w-what?" Alfred asked not only understanding half of the sentence but also completely shocked my his cousins actions

"Just. Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone!" Mathew said slowly "that's all I've ever wanted you to do for me EVER so stop being such a loudmouthed ignorant, sanctimonious asshole, I don't NEED you to be a hero or to be protected, I can fucking protect myself so just fucking do it already!"

Mathew stood there huffing and his cousin stared up at him in shock

Suddenly Mathews face reddened as Alfred's paled

The entire lunchroom watched in silence as the American got up and left in a fit of rage

"Jesus that was dramatic" Lovino said breaking the silence and standing up

At that point Arthur Kirkland-Alfred's childhood friend- got up and went after his friend

"Are you ok?" Mathew asked immediately turning his attention to the Italian

"Yea" Lovino said "but I don't think I can say the same for Alfred," he said cringing as his mental rage filled the room even as he walked further off

"He'll be fine Mathew said unsurely

"I think we should celebrate this occasion," Ivan said happily patting Mathew on the back "we'll do something on the weekend as friends"

Mathew blushed as Ivan once again used the word friend

"s-sure" he said with a small nod.

**(from across the room)**

"Fucking hell" Gilbert said his eyes now fixed on Mathew who had FINALLY stood up to his controlling cousin

"That was very interesting" Francis said

"What we're all those French parts?" Antonio asked looking at the boy with confusion

"honhonhon, I'll never tell" Francis laughed before hitting Gilbert "don't even think about it Gilbert, you brother up with little Mathieu and he was very upset about it" he said

"What?" Gilbert questioned

"He said don't go after him" Antonio said "which is good advice because your break up was messy and he seemed to be infatuated with Ivan"

"Just because he blushes once it doesn't mean that he's infatuated" Gilbert said

Suddenly Ivan put a hand on Mathews shoulder which Mathew didn't remove like how he used to when he was with Gilbert, then he blushed deeply again

"Looks like _YOU'RE_ the one with competition" Antonio smiled widely

"Shut up" Gilbert said before turning to Francis "I still think there's something between your boy toy and Alfred though"

"If anyone's going to cheat in me and Arthur's relationship it's going to be moi"

"I fucking hope not you fucking git," the British boy said appearing from nowhere and hitting the '_frog' _on the back of his head.

**Alright so now that that's done and I explained the part in the first chapter wh n his mom was like 'get your hands of my child-bitch**

**I think I'll now add a few more people to the mix...like I'm thinking lily Lichtenstein :D**

**Your reviews are what made this update possible and I'll probably update a lot over the weekend if I get some more reviews**

**And...y'know don't get sick :D**


	5. Lily zingli

**_I got sick...sorry._**

Feliciano awoke quite early on Saturday morning

He was at his nono's home because his parents were going on a vacation and leaving him to fend for himself for a week-which he couldn't do.

The teenager got out of bed and walked downstairs

He loved always being the first down and making breakfast, it was the least he could do scince he always intruded

He adored those wonderful mornings when he would watch his family wander downstairs to eat after smelling the food

This however was not one of those days.

Feliciano stared at the multicultural breakfast that Lovino and his nono were currently eating

"Ve?: what is this?" he asked

"I made too much for lunch bastardo so eat up" he said simply

Feliciano hesitated but then sat down for breakfast

"are you going out today?" Feliciano asked and his nono now seemed to be paying attention instead of staring at the newspaper blankly skimming through articles

"yes, me and my friends are going ice skating" Lovino stated before looking down at his watch "shit, I'll be late at this rate" he swore getting up and leaving the room

Feliciano watched as his brother bolted up the stairs to get ready

"Ve~ I'm so glad he's getting better" he said to himself before turning his attention to the meal.

Romano ran towards the ice ink like a _motherfucker_

_'Late, late, late!'_ he chanted in his head over and over

He had spent so much time making the picnic that he had ruined his elaborate timing

_'At this rate I'll become as stupid as Feliciano'_ Lovino thought angrily making a sharp turn and pushing past a trio who he didn't take time to register

"Was that Lovino?" a certain 'frog' said watching the teenager skilfully dodge people as he headed for a particular location

"I think it was" his Hispanic friend smiled

"Wow, he should try out for the football team, we need more players and west is getting annoyed that only Feliciano wants to try out" a Prussian said watching the teenager run with the large basket

"Well who would want to get crushed by a bunch over upperclassmen?" Francis said "I think he should just let Feliciano show the measure of his undying love I mean he IS one of the football clubs best-not that that brute knows much more than Feliciano's leisure hobbies"

"Yea he should give Feli a chance~" Antonio sang

"No way dude they guy is the epitome of not concentrating, him good at an actual sport? its madness!" Gilbert laughed as the trio went on their way.

...oOo...

Mathew and Ivan stood outside the ice rink waiting for Lovino to turn up

He had sent a text that said that he had a surprise for them and that he might be a little bit late

"So..." Mathew said quietly trying to start a conversation "how long have you been in America?" he asked

"since I was 3" Ivan replied "what about you?"

"I don't know, I moved back and forth from here and Canada until my mom's job allowed her to come to America" he said

"That's interest-"

"Hey fuckers!" a familiar voice called out and Lovino came running at them holding a picknic basket

"So that's what took him so long" Ivan smiled

"I made it" Lovino huffed "I hope you didn't get any ideas about going in without me"

"No, we were talking about how long we've been in America" Mathew said promptly

"Good" Lovino said straightening himself "I don't fucking know how to ice skate so if I fall you better not fucking laugh" he told his friends while heading ahead.

...oOo...

Lovino glared at Mathew and Ivan who were easily gliding over the ice even doing tricks as they passed their slow and cautions friend

"You fuckers I said don't laugh!" he shouted after them

"We're not laughing!" Ivan laughed

"Fucking liar!" Lovino cursed before slowly heading back towards the other end of the ice rink "fuck this I'm going to the park!" he shouted

"But we've only been here 20 minutes" Mathew said skating around Lovino in circles

"Fuck you, you fucking show offs, I'm going to the park to fucking eat so don't try to fucking stop me" he said angrily

Mathew sighed and glanced to Ivan that they were leaving

The bigger teenager easily skated through some of the other people and halted right in front of Mathew

"you can skate good" he said following his friends off the ice

"I...i like hockey" Mathew said meekly

"Me too!" Ivan chirped happily "our school has a team, you should consider joining" he offered

"Are you in it?" Mathew asked and Ivan nodded "f-fine then" Mathew agreed.

...oOo...

Lovino walked ahead of friends

"Come on I'm hungry," he said angrily starting to run deeper into the park

Suddenly he crashed into something and the food went flying.

Lovino opened his eyes slowly to see that he was on top of...

"h-hello Lovino" a soft voice said

"Sorry" said his face flushing red as he got off of lily Vogel.

Lovino looked up and noticed that the food was suspended in mid air

"Wow Mathew that's amazing" Ivan applauded the Canadian who seemed to be trying to concentrate

"It's nothing" he said putting the food back in the basket using his mind before grabbing the basket "I've just been practicing"

"I am sorry!" lily exclaimed ignoring the fact that Mathew had made the food float

She herself was after all not entirely human

"What's happened?"Lovino asked with a concerned tone

It was hard NOT to be concerned for lily after all her brother was WORSE than Alfred was to Mathew

"I-i...I had a fight with mien bruder" she said her eyes starting to tear up

"About what?" Ivan asked the small girl who was not getting up

With Lovino's aid

"About...dating," she said timidly

'Ah' Lovino thought

It was obvious to anyone why Vash loved protecting lily, they weren't acctually relatives but she had labelled him as her big brother that Lovino had felt broke. His. Heart scince then Vash had managed to stay at a distance where he didn't want to lose her but also wanted her to realise he loved her.

"I...I told him I wanted to pursue someone romantically and he said absolutely not but I really like him and I really want to do this and I said some mean things and-and..." lily sniffled

"It's ok" Lovino said his instinct to protect girls instantly taking over "I think your brother is just scared of you becoming your own person and want s to protect you as much as he can"

Lily nodded

"But that doesn't change the fact I called him a trigger happy jerk" she said wiping away a tear

'that's going to cause some repercussions' Lovino thought an image of a devastated and desperate Vash running to fins his sister coming to mind

"If you like you could have a picnic with us while things cool down?" Mathew suggested happily.

Lily graciously accepted and the four were instantly off to have a happy picnic

...oOo...

(Meanwhile)

Vash ran through the city looking for his sister who had just run off

Images of lily ran through his head

He needed to find her.

What if something bad happened and she was preyed upon by someone bad like...like when he found her

She had been such weak thing; her light had almost gone out.

He wasn't allowed near the angels because he was only a half born.

Half-angel half-demon that was, never fitting in anywhere

But then she became one of the 'tainted' and fell to earth where he found her barely clinging to life

He took her with him to his home where he got the servants to take care of her

He made sure she would live well and wouldn't die

So he wasn't going to give up just yet.

He wasn't going to let it end here just because...

_'She misunderstood, I wasn't trying to be an over protective older brother, I was trying to be...'_

Vash ran into a park, he could sense her now

He ran in her direction as fast as he could not caring that banches scratched him or that he was probably ruining his cloths

_'Someone she could maybe fall in love with'_

Vash stood there frozen staring at the scene before him

It looked like a perfectly innocent picnic

Lily looked up at him in confusion and surprise

"Well that was unexpected" Ivan smiled sweetly "care to join the fun Vash?" he offered

"Oh" was all that Vash could say

It wasn't...she was ok

He gave a sigh of relief

"No, I'm not hungry but I think I'll just..." he sat down at the edge of the clearing

"You should eat with us bruder" Lilly suggested referencing him in a way that still broke his heart "Lovino is my friend and he made all this by himself so it would be ruse not to partake," she said

Which everyone knew was code for: do it or I won't forgive you.

_'Just do it for her'_ a voice rang out in Vash's head and he looked over at Lovino how gave him a meaningful look

"Sure" Vash said "but only because lily wants me to"

And with that, the blonde took a seat on the blanket and started eating.

...oOo...

Lovino smiled as lily walked towards the car that Vash had called to pick them up

"I can give you a ride," Vash said

"No I parked my motorcycle somewhere WAY back there so...yea," Lovino said awkwardly before turning to leave

"Hey" Vash said stopping him

Lovino stopped and turned

"I don't know how to say this but...thank you for understanding and not preying on my sister and...if you like you can sit on our table ,it's a lot bigger than yours and lily always say's it needs more people" Vash offered not looking at Lovino in the eye

"Thank you" Lovino smiled before leaving.

Vash looked up at the Italian boy for a long while before heading to the car

_'That kid'_ he thought as the door was closed and the car started moving...

**Sorry!**

**I felt sick and missed school so...yea**

**Andyeays reveiws help the creative juices flow and make me ultimately happy**

**If I get enough reviews and boost the count to 10 I will try and update by the END OF THIS WEEK :D**

**So REVEWIW :D**

**the funny thing is i just checked how mabny reveiws i have right now and i have like seven but i have twelve followers...strange... i thought i asked for reveiws...but gfollows are great too :D**

**also i was going to name LILY zwingli but it's going to be vogel and switzerland is zwingli**


	6. kiku honda

**10 reviews :D**

**Alright so I just wanted to make it clear that litchenstein in lily vogel and switserland is vash Zwingli because I've been calling him bash, so lets just dsay thats a nickname of sorts, kay?**

**Oh yea and I've also made quite afew spelling mistakes but if I get really farin he story and maybe hit around 20 reviws someone has to remind me to spend some time going back and fixing it because I've been busy and stressed lately and pissed off because of some smokers at my secondary school (yes 13/14 year old girls in my school smoke and it's annoying) and to be honest I don't have time to go back on my story right now.**

**Now without further adue :D**

Kiku Honda sat in his seat shaking

Anyone who looked at him would not be able to see or perceive the amount of mortification and dread he was feeling, no. All they would see was their quiet Japanese friend staring blankly at his desk and not paying attention to the class.

However, Kiku WAS indeed paying attention to the class and was now on the verge of tears.

The reason being his friend Alfred F Jones who was now locked in a verbal battle with Lovino Vargas.

It was not the harsh argument that had upset Kiku particularly, it was more the subject: homosexual relationships.

Kiku winced as Alfred gave a VERY passionate argument as to why it was wrong and Lovino gave a very passionate argument as to why it was just as right as any other relationship.

Sure, the teacher had put them all on sides and started the debate but this argument had now gone to a more personal level.

"This is getting annoying," Arthur said in his posh British accent before somehow getting involved in the argument

Kiku couldn't take it anymore, it was too much.

The teenager suddenly stood up and left

If he stayed, he knew h would cry.

Cry because the person he liked...thought it was wrong for that sort of love to exist.

It wasn't like he WANTED to fall for Alfred f Jones.

Kiku had at first wanted nothing to do with the keet and had promptly kept his distance

Then...then Alfred had approached him because of his limited edition anime figurine and...

Ok, so maybe it didn't happen that fast and all the close contact took some getting used to but eventually...when it was too late Kiku noticed he had fallen deeply in love with Alfred

He soon found himself striving to make his friend happy and be there for him when he could

When Mathew exploded, Kiku did his best to keep Alfred in his cheery mood and distracted enough to forget about his cousin...

He already knew.

He already knew that Alfred had quite a few things against homosexuals already so when he outright started debating against them...

He had no right to be upset about it.

And yet. He was.

...oOo...

Kiku walked into the lunchroom and immediately went over to Feliciano's table

Today was after all a Thursday

When he sat down, he let himself glance at Alfred's table where Alfred was looking intently in his direction

Kiku's heart skipped a beat but he allowed himself to give Alfred a polite nod

Instead of his usual reaction of waving or smiling, Alfred looked away

_'The cold shoulder?'_ he thought in confusion

Suddenly a girl came over and Alfred gave her a warm smile as she put her arm around him

He didn't shy away from the contact as he did when Kiku decided to try to get closer

"Who is she?" Kiku asked Feliciano who knew just about everyone

"Ve~ I know her, she's Michelle the pretty exchange student, and she and Alfred have been quite close I'm surprised you haven't met her"

"Oh" Kiku said before starting to eat his lunch

_'You're over thinking it'_ he told himself

..oOo...

_'You're not over thinking it'_ Kiku thought as he sat down at Feliciano's table for lunch

On a Friday.

The teenager had wanted to sit next to Alfred but the seat was:

"Already taken by Michelle-sorry dude" as Alfred put it in the coldest way possible

Kiku had nodded and immediately going to sit by Feliciano instead

"Ve~ did you and Alfred fight?" Feliciano asked

"I don't know" Kiku said with a small sigh

He was going to have to confront the American on this.

He was never good at these sorts of guessing games and didn't want their friendship to end like this.

...oOo...

Kiku stooped Alfred at the end of school in the main corridor

He and Lovino had earned a detention after their argument on sexuality during class which apparently got more violent

"What do you want?" Alfred asked coldly

"I want to know why you're angry" Kiku said simply

Alfred glared at him

"Your gay" Alfred quipped and Kiku's face paled

"h-how did you find out?" he asked

"Arthur told me, he said that Francis figured it out"

"Oh" was all Kiku could muster

"How could you not tell me something like that?" Alfred asked angrily

"I..." Kiku couldn't think up an excuse

"So much for being friends" Alfred said before walking off

It was at that moment that Kiku's entire world crumbled.

Kiku stood there for a moment before biting down on his lip and running off.

...oOo...

Lovino couldn't get rid of this feeling.

He had saw Kiku earlier today leaving the school

That kid who could see yokai or Japanese demons or whatever.

He had never taken an interest in Kiku considering he seemed to deny being able to see anything but today there was something off, he was giving off an aura hat scared Lovino shitless.

Lovino looked down at his homework before giving an annoyed yell and getting up to go in search for his brothers phone

At this point Lovino felt glad that his brother came over frequently

Lovino made his way downstairs and fished his brothers phone out of his bag

"Ve? Lovino why are you-"

"None of your goddamn business"

"But it's my phone" Feliciano whined

"I said none of your business!" Lovino snapped taking the phone up to his room before calling Kiku

Once...

Twice...

On the third attempt someone picked up

"Xie?" a voice came

Lovino knew that voice, it was the voice of Yao Kiku was adopted into his family...or so he'd heard from Feliciano

"Can I talk to Kiku?" Lovino asked, "it's important"

"I think he's in his room," the Chinese boy said with slight irritation

"Well then can you give him the phone?" Lovino asked matching the agitated tone

"Xie, xie" the Chinese boy said

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone

"Kiku your friends on the phone!" the Chinese boy called banging on a door

There was more banging

"Kiku!" the Chinese boy shouted before sighing

"I don't think he wants to come out" the Chinese boy told Lovino

"look it's important that I talk to him so get to him even if you have to break down the God damn door!" Lovino snapped

"Fine!" Yao exclaimed before mumbling in Chinese

There was silence then the clicking noise of a lock being picked open

...oOo

Yao walked into his little brothers room cautiously, he knew that Kiku didn't like him being in there but if his friend wanted him then he had an excuse

"It's empty" he said into the phone before tripping over something

Yao hit the ground with a painful thud

He slowly got up then examined his hand

_'Blood?'_ he thought in confusion staring at the red liquid that stuck to his hand

He then quickly got up and headed for the light-which he had failed to turn on as he entered the room

As soon as the room was lit, he screamed.

There on the floor laid his brother with his sword through his stomach slowly losing blood.

...oOo...

**(around a week later)**

Kiku awoke on a hospital bed NOT in his cloths

_'Great' _he thought slowly sitting up

He winced as a sharp pain emanated from his stomach.

The teenager looked down at himself

His stomach had been patched up and he was hooked up to several things.

"He's awake!" a familiar voice that belonged to his brother of Korean decent came

Kiku looked up and saw his older brother standing there his eyes filled with pure fury

"How could you do something like that?" his brother asked his voice was shaky which scared Kiku the most

"I...I didn't..."

_'...expect to wake up'_ Kiku thought miserably

"You almost died Kiku!" Yao exclaimed "mom and dad are coming back into town today" he said

Kiku's eyes widened

His parents had a habit of going out of town and leaving the kids with someone watching them but this time since Yao was 18 they had trusted him with that duty

"I'm sorry," Kiku said not meeting his brothers eyes

His lip started trembling as he began to cry

His brother was immediately at his side hugging him

"Don't worry" Yao said reassuringly "we're going to great you the help you need"

Kiku did NOT like the sound of that.

...oOo...

Kiku took a deep breath and entered the room for his group session

He didn't want to be here but it wasn't like he had a choice

He expected the group to be...different from what he saw

As soon as he entered the room everyone seemed to give him weird looks

Well the people he knew seemed to give him weird looks.

He wanted to run.

He wanted to hide.

But he slowly entered the room and took a seat in the circle.

An hour.

The entire session was an hour of Lovino, Mathew, Ivan and the rest of the group staring at him.

Kiku tried to keep to himself but they wanted to involve him.

"So why did you try and kill yourself?" Ivan asked blatantly

Kiku looked down

_'Because they guy I like found out I was gay' _he thought sadly

"Because...of things" Kiku said not able to say it

"don't worry" Lovino said reassuringly much to Kiku's surprise "thins will get better" he stated giving a smile

"how do you know?2 Kiku asked bitterly "my best friend now thinks I'm a freak"

"well then screw him" Lovino said coldly "if he does then he doesn't really deserve to be your friend, I mean I'm not exactly normal and neither are plenty of the people here but you don't see us whining over it, no. We've gone out and made friends, mostly with each other but it still helps us get through this"

"I..." Kiku stared at Lovino for a few seconds "yea well I can't exactly do that considering that Alfred hates you" he mumbled

"I thought you weren't friends anymore" Ivan said

Kiku winced.

That comment hurt

"Oops. It seems we're out of time" she said "we can continue the session next week too so try not to push yourselves" she smiled

Kiku had a feeling that was directed at him.

Wither way he didn't care he was finally free

"Look if you ever feel like doing something like that again just come talk to us" Lovino said "we know how it feels and we'll help," he said seriously

Kiku bit his bottom lip and warm feeling passed through him

_'So that's how he can make so many friends so easily'_ he thought before realising everyone was actually leaving.

He got up and quickly started to leave the room but then crashed into someone

"Sorry" he said barely looking up at the person

"Kiku?" a voice came and Kiku looked up to see Arthur looking down at him in confusion

_'Shit'_ Kiku thought quickly moving past the British teenager and heading out to meet up with his brother _'not good, this is not good'_ he thought trying to hold back tears.

"Why was he here?" Arthur asked Mathew who he had been charged with picking up since their parents were all too busy "I thought this was only for people who tried to...y'know..."

"Don't tell me you don't know" Mathew said "he was in hospital the better part of the past two weeks he elaborated

"Why?" Arthur asked "I never thought Kiku of all people would try and..."

"Yea well you have Alfred and was of wording things to thank, apparently he got angry because Francis told him Kiku was gay"

"That git" Arthur sighed it was obvious that Kiku had a huge crush on Alfred but nobody wanted to intervene

"Yea, well that's Alfred for you" Mathew said coldly before starting to head for his friends car.

...oOo...

**(That Friday)**

Kiku walked into the lunchroom and took a deep breath

_'I can do this'_ he thought reassuringly

He glanced at Alfred's table where Alfred blatantly ignored him

_'I can do this'_ he thought again walking past Feliciano's table but sparing a smile to his friends

"c-can I sit here?" he asked looking down at the table he had stopped before

A Swiss blonde cocked his gun

"Sure" Lovino said quickly with a smile

Vash looked over at Lovino then got the kid a chair and allowed him to sit with them

Kiku was nervous and could feel someone -obviously Alfred-was watching him

But at the same time he felt alright...

It actually felt nice being next to these guys he found himself feeling as if he belonged instantly even though most of the people on the table were almost too different from each other.

Kiku gave a genuine smile and started eating his lunch.

...oOo...

Alfred pouted as he looked over at Kiku who made his way past his table

He wasn't sure how to approach him so he had pretended like he didn't notice him as he passed

"You should try to make up with him before it's too late" Arthur warned

Kiku passed Feliciano's table sparing a polite smile before going and sitting on Lovino's table which made Alfred's blood boil

"Since when did-" the American started

"Mathew is one of Kiku's closest friends" Arthur covered.

He did not think that it would do anyone any good if Alfred knew what sort of people were in that group

As well as the detail that they weren't all completely human there was also the fact of attempted suicide.

"Still" Alfred said angrily

Suddenly Kiku gave a genuine smile that made the American's heart skip a beat

"You should have told him you liked him," Michelle said "instead of getting pissed that he didn't tell you he was gay"

"I know" Alfred mumbled "but...why is it that whenever someone joins that table they have to smile like that?" he asked

"Maybe they're just having a good time" Arthur said knowing that wasn't the reason

The reason lied in WHAT exactly Lovino Vargas was.

His kind were known for attracting other species towards them

Feliciano sadly was very much human but still also had a slight imprint of that races social skills, maybe Lovino's mom took pity on him or something

Arthur gave a small sigh

_'It's none of my business'_ he thought before joining the conversation that Sadik had started.

**I was going to finally add spamano in this chapter but then I wanted Kiku to have someone to love and hold...y'know if Alfred can reconcile with him already.**

**It;'ll probably happen if I get nagged about it in the reviws**

**And I'mmjust skimming through pairings right now so...yea.**

**So anyway I'll try adding spamano in the next chapter**

**Reviews make me a happy bunny :D**

**Oh yea and I've finally made a proper decision on what race Lovino is so try to guess?**

**If anyone guesses right then I'll reveal it then and there**

***laughs* you won't guess...**

**And yes. I am a sadist :D**

**Oh yea and so far the supernatural beings are**

**Romano=?**

**Kiku=yokai (he dosn't know it yet but it's not excacly a big deal if I tell you)**

**Canada=he's phycic and can use his mind to do a lot of stuff :D**

**Ivan=he's connected to general winter which gives him powers over heat and stuff and he's also...well you'll find out soon enough :D (HA more secrets) which explains why general winter could latch onto him **

**Switerland=half angel hald demon**

**Litchenstein=fallen angel**

**England=he's a wizard, I'm not going to hide that because it's pretty obvious.**

**France=?**

**Germany=?**

**Prussia=?**

**Spain=?**

**And that's all I'[m going to give you- yes the bad touch trio and germany have powers but I'm not spilling until the next chapter**

**I'll make it germany centric or spamano centric you decide (either way I'll slip in some spamano)**


	7. lavender bind

**I'm so sorry this took me so long-please forgive me!**

Lovino kicked the back of the seat in front of him

"Lovi~ you should stop being so mean already" Antonio said

"Like fuck" Lovino said "I said I didn't want to fucking be here but that BITCH" he said before trailing off

By that bitch of course he meant Elizabeta who had suggested he go on this week long camping trip with the rest of the freshmen and seniors

"Damnit!" he exclaimed kicking the seat harder

"Stop that" Ludwig snapped

"Shut up!" Lovino quipped

"Why is it that you insist on being mean to Luddy?" his brother asked from next to the German

Yea I haven't done anything to you" Ludwig stated

"weil ich hasse die Kartoffel lieben Bastard!" Lovino exclaimed

"Your Germans getting good" Vash commented not looking up from the book he was reading from across the aisle of the coach

Lovino kicked the seat harder

"How much longer do I have to endure of this?" he asked

"Another 2 hours Lovi" Antonio smiled "we only got on 10 minutes ago"

Lovino gave an agitated cry and slid down in his seat while continuing to beat the back of Ludwig's chair.

...oOo...

Antonio bit his lip and inched his hand over to Lovino's until their hand were together

He loved how the fiery Italian grew red when he made gestures like this but didn't remove his hand

Ivan nudged Mathew softly and pointed out the transaction

"That's cute," Ivan said quietly to Mathew from a row back and across

"It is" Mathew smiled looking out the window

Their hands slowly inching together all of a sudden a VERY annoying Prussian stuck his head in between the seats

"Hey birdie you know a lot about hockey right, what does this person do?" he asked pointing at a diagram in a book

Mathew mentally screamed

He was so close!

But then Gilbert had to ruin the moment before calling him birdie!

"Figure it out" Mathew said quite coldly before turning his attention back out the window

...oOo...

Antonio gave a warm smile as he exited the bus and started heading for the cabins like everyone else

"This is wonderful" he smiled as his friends joined him

"I don't see how you had any fun having that whining bitch sitting next to you the entire time" Gilbert commented

"don't talk bad about Lovino he's cute" Antonio said defensively

"I agree, he is very cute~" Francis said lustfully "I don't know how you haven't taken a bit out of him yet Antonio he smells absolutely divine~"

"If you are thinking about doing it yourself I will impale you with a stake"

"that's not how you kill a succubus" Francis stated

"I know" Antonio smiled sweetly which sent a chill up Gilbert and the frog's spine

That was the thing about Antonio

He was a sweet guy-y'know for a vampire, but he was also VERY protective of Lovino even though the latter kept him at arm's length Antonio was always reaching forward and slowly getting closer.

...oOo...

Lovino watched with a mix of disappointment and disgust as his group walked ahead of him in the nature trail

"Hey look at this plant, I think it's the one that gives berries in the fall or something" Feliciano said reaching out to touch it

"That's poison ivy you dumbass" Lovino exclaimed at the same time as Ludwig

They both looked at each other for a second before glaring at Feliciano instead

"How can you not know what you're extremely allergic to?" Lovino asked smacking his brother on the top of the head

"You're allergic to poison ivy?" Ludwig questioned

"everyone's allergic to poison ivy~" Feliciano smiled "...I'm just...more allergic than others" he finished quietly

"So you've been on nature hikes before?" Antonio asked coming really close to Lovino

"Once" Feliciano answered

"What do you mean once?" Lovino asked, "we've been on plenty, haven't we?" he asked

"No, we only went once and that was the time I got bloated and almost died" Feliciano chucked at the memory

"No, I remember that we've been all around the world, we went to Japan, china, India, France, Mexico, Antarctica..." Lovino listed

"That was just you and your mom," Feliciano said almost sadly "and that was after the breakup"

"Really?" Lovino asked, "I always thought that we'd done that stuff before too"

"Nope, that's why you can speak Arabic, French, and a bit of Japanese while I can't, dad told me you spent a lot of time abroad and you used to send me post cars and pictures"

"That must have been fun Lovi~" Antonio beamed

"Yea...if I could remember it all straight" the Italian said biting down on his bottom lip

All of a sudden Feliciano shrieked and was eaten into the ground

"There's a trap a few paces back to be careful" Vash warned from the front of the group a bit too late.

...oOo...

Lovino sat on his bed waiting for the rest of the group to arrive

The door creaked open and Ivan slowly stepped in

"Sorry, I was rooming with Arthur and he wouldn't stop staring at me like I was going to grow another head" Ivan apologised

"No biggie" Lovino said pulling an extra bag out from under his bed "I remember when I was a kid my mom gave me this book" he whispered taking it out,

It looked old and worn out and it also had a pentagram on the front as well as some other sign

"My mom told me that if there was ever trouble this book would be the key, and that it was very important" Lovino ran his finger along the spine and the book opened light pouring from it

"So what does it do?" Mathew asked

"Anything" Lovino said looking over at Kiku who was now on the other side of the room freaking out

"What's wrong?" Lovino asked the Japanese kid

"y-you...i-it" Kiku stammered

"Oh yea, I forgot to mention he has no idea that he's a yokai" Vash said nonchalantly

"See watch this" Lovino said "calm him down and tell him what he is" he whispered to the book

A light sprung out from it and immediately went for Kiku whose face shifted from scared to very calm

"That was..." Kiku said looking down at himself before growing claws then retracting them "...fun" he said with a hint of surprise in his voice

"It can do anything" Lovino said "it can bring money and fortune and make your wildest dreams come true, but only if you use it right"

"That's pretty awesome" Mathew said "I can't top that" he said throwing three marbles in the air and letting them fly around rapidly t make a circle before electricity sparked in the middle of the ring

"I-I think I can" lily said taking out a cross "it was a gift from my family before I..." she didn't finish the sentence "it allows me to still have a connection to the celestial realm and..."

She took a deep breath and then she started glowing, brighter and brighter until it started transforming her, her hair grew longer and wings emerged

"Alright, so I'll let you have that" Lovino said folding his arms and rolling his eyes "anyone else got anything?" he asked

"I can do this now" Ivan smiled sweetly before his hand was enveloped in ice and was now a sharp spear

"make sure you don't hurt anyone with that" Lovino said before reaching under his bed and taking out another bag "alright now that show and tells over we can get this party started"

Vash reached into his extra bags and took out some food while Ivan and Mathew started to set up the room.

None of them noticing a certain mortified brit sitting at the window...

...oOo...

**(A/N-I could put a cliffhanger there but I'm on a writing spree and I'm already not telling you what Lovino is, and no he's not a fairy :D)**

Arthur paced in his room nervously stopping every so often to look at the book on his bed-Lovino's book.

The demon book.

He gave a strangled cry and started pacing again

_'What do I do?' _he thought _'what will HE do when he finds out?!'_

He repeated this process over and over until there was a knocking on his cabin door

Arthur shrieked and dived for the bed putting the book inside his bag and zipping it up

"Arthur, there's a waterfall in the woods and you promised you'd go with me" his best friend said in his familiar whiney tone

"Yea, I'm coming" Arthur said grabbing the bag and going to the door

"Are you ok?" Alfred asked

"Yea just been thinking about...things," Arthur said closing the door behind him

...oOo...

Alfred sat down by the lake watching his childhood friend closely

Ever since this morning he'd been acting strange

"Are you ok?" Alfred asked again

"yea, why wouldn't I be?" Arthur smiled

"I don't know" Alfred said looking at his friends bag

Arthur immediately moved In between his friend and the bag

"What's in it Arthur?" Alfred asked his eyes narrowing dangerously

"Nothing!" Arthur exclaimed

"Liar" Alfred said taking his friend by surprise and coming close before putting his foot behind the retreating brit who promptly tripped and hit the floor, the bag now in Alfred's hands

"Don't!" Arthur exclaimed but Arthur opened the bag and pulled out a large lavender book

"Dude you brought one of your black magic books?" Arthur said looking down at his friend almost mockingly

"Don't touch that it is a VERY important artefact!" Arthur shouted

"What does it do, grant wishes?" Alfred asked and Arthur fell silent

"Just..." Arthur said slowly

"dude no way!" Arthur exclaimed opening it "I wish that this waterfall had fishes in it" he said

Arthur looked at the lake which bubbled before it was suddenly filled with fishes swimming around like they were there a minute ago

Alfred stared incredulously

"Dude, do you know what this means?" he asked

"It means we have to return it to Lovino," Arthur said commandingly

"This is Lovino's?" Alfred said, "I always knew that bastard was weird but, this?" he said with a wicked tone in his voice

"Alfred!" Arthur said angrily as his friend started to run off "damnit" he cursed going to follow him.

...oOo...

Lovino looked up at Antonio who was close

VERY close

And they were slowly getting closer, and closer, and...goddamn it

He wanted to pull away but sat the same time he didn't

He REALLY wanted to kiss the Spaniard and get it over with

So his heart didn't flutter every time he saw him

So he could concentrate-damnit!

Their lips drew closer and closer until...

"Lovino!" Arthur exclaimed

Lovino immediately pushed away the Spaniard so hard that he fell back and hit the muddy ground

"That was mean Lovi~" Antonio whined

"We have a problem" Arthur said out of breath "the..book" he whezed

"So you're the one who stole it?" Lovino said angrily

"I'm sorry, ok? But now Alfred has it and he knows It can grant wishes and I don't know where he is so it'd be nice if you located him-fast" he said desperately

"He what?!" Lovino shouted his expression shifting to one of mortification "if that bastard starts to grant wishes left and right that thing is going to **_EAT_** him!" Lovino exclaimed

"I can help find Alfred Lovi~" Antonio said not familiar with the situation but wanting to help

"No way vampire bastard, you stay put and-"

"You knew~" Antonio interrupted before Lovino could finish his sentence

"yes of course I-"

"Lovino, is this really the time?" Arthur asked

"No, it's not" Lovino said "but I have no idea where he would have gone" he said

"he probably went to Mathew first" Antonio said "I mean he's been really disapproving of his and Ivan's sudden closeness I'm just going to assume that's who he went to find...or would Ivan be more likely" the Spaniard pondered

Lovino paused and stared at the boy for a while

"h-he's right," Lovino admitted finally "you check the cabins I'll check the lunchroom" Lovino said to Arthur who nodded before following those orders

_ 'now this IS getting more and more interesting'_ the Spaniard thought maliciously still saying on the floor before giving a small chuckle _'who would have guessed'_ he smiled before heading back to camp with that idiotic grin he always wore...

**Woah!**

**I forgot to mention spain is getting DARK!**

**Also I wanted Kiku to know what he was and Alfred to know that they whern't human**

**He's also special in a wasy uo can only guess**

**And I also wanted spain and romano to be VERY close with eachother without me writing it as they got closer beczaause im lazy and I might screw it up and digress, and I'm keeping a lot of secrets from you already so...yea.**

**spain=vampire (theres more about him pto tell you later)**

**France=succubus (wasn't that obious?)**

**prussia=?**

**Also expect Alfred to get allittle crazy**

**Ut don't worry**

**If I get enough reviews he'll come back to the good side :D**


	8. loose end

**Sorry it's shot but I'm just gonna tie up this loose and and move on :D**

Ivan strolled towards the cabins with Mathew

"The weather is nice, da?" he asked the shorter boy who gave a silent nod

He liked spending time with him like this

In perfectly comfortable silence

It was refreshing and it was what made Mathew mathew.

Ivan spared another glance down at the Canadian who kept looking ahead with a small smile on his face

All of a sudden that smile fell

Ivan looked up and saw Alfred standing in their way

"Hello, Alfred" Ivan said displeased that the Canadians cousin was able to locate them

_'great, now I'm going to have to fight him'_ Ivan thought recognising that mad glint in Alfred's face

"Where did you get that?" Mathew asked pointing at the book in Alfred's hands

Ivan's eyes widened slightly

_'Not good'_ he thought and Mathew looked up at him meaningfully

_'go'_ he whispered into Ivan's head

_'no' _Ivan replied internally _'I'm not leaving you with him'_

"Hello Ivan, Mattie" Alfred said approaching "you'll never guess what I've stumbled upon..." he said deviously

"How did you figure us out?" Ivan asked innocently

"I 'bumped into' you're crazy bitch of a sister Natalia" Alfred said smoothly and Ivan couldn't stop the fear from showing on his face

"What do you want Alfred?" Mathew asked firmly

"I don't know" he smiled wickedly before opening "I want Ivan to suffer" he said to the book

Suddenly tendril of light emerged and headed for the Russian.

...oOo...

Lovino ran into the lunchroom as fast as he could

"Has anyone seen Ivan or Mathew?" he shouted over the crowd

"Alfred said that Natalia had told him that they went off together to the cabins to _grab some things_" Michelle said suggestively "he didn't see mot like the idea but he just came here to confirm it

Lovino immediately turned heel and stated to make a run for there as fast as he could

Which was pretty fucking fast.

Kiku, Vash and lily-noticing the look on their friends face-followed him.

...oOo...

Arthur ran was just about to run into the cabins in search of Mathew and Ivan when he saw light

Holy light.

A cry of pain resounded from not too far off on the path in the woods

"Oh Christ" he whispered running towards it...

...oOo...

Mathew stared in horror as the light enveloped Ivan and he cried out

"Stop it!" he shouted angrily "stop it right now!"

"I'm just doing this for you Mattie, for your own good," Alfred said calmly

"The fuck you are!" Mathew shouted, "is you don't stop. **_I. Will. Make. You_**!" he yelled

All of a sudden, there was a gust of wind and the area was crackling with electricity

"Oh Mattie" Alfred said shaking his head "even if you have powers, you can't stop me from getting rid of him" he said

Mathew sent a surge of power which got in-between Ivan and the holy light

"**_BITE ME_**!" he shouted before sending a surge to his brother

The surge didn't hit though.

"Stop this right now" another voice came and Ludwig stepped out of the forest with Feliciano not too far behind

"Or what?" Alfred asked mockingly

"I will be forced to take action" the German said a sword appearing from nowhere "this has gone too far, put down the book or I will have to kill you" he told Alfred

"Ve~ Luddy do we have to kill him?" Feliciano asked, "I kind of like him, and Lovino won't be happy which could be bad for everyone"

"You think you can kill me with THAT," Alfred asked in a voice that no longer sounded like his own

"I think that this is more than enough to separate you form the curse," Ludwig said rushing forward and stabbing the American through the chest

There was a very heavy silence before Lovino and Arthur came down the paths and stared at the scene before them

"Ve~ I think we messed up" Feliciano said "but I don't think it was my fault this time, isn't that wonderful?!" he shouted happily despite the situation

"Alfred?" Arthur whispered "Alfred!"He shouted running forwards to tend to his friend

"Potato fucker" Lovino said shaking in anger, "you didn't have to-"

"He's not dead, just out," Ludwig said before picking up the book and handing it to Lovino "I told you once and now I'm telling you again, if it gets out of control it's my job to fix it"

"Ve~ so Lovino knew?" Feliciano said in his usual voice

"This is all bullshit," Lovino said bitterly as the German walked away

"Wait for me Luddy" Feliciano called.

...oOo...

"Alright, so I think everyone in this room has been keeping secrets" Kiku said looking around the circle of people which included Alfred "we're going to go around and everyone will say what they've been hiding"

"I'm a wizard" Arthur said, "I knew most of what was going on but I never suspected Ludwig or Feliciano were a part of it...or at least THAT part of it"

"That potato fucker is meant to be some sort of guard" Lovino said, "that's all I know about him, he seems to love getting in my way and Feliciano loves following him like a puppy"

"I was never entirely human" Ivan stated "that's why pure holiness stings like a bitch for me, there is a seal in my body, da? It is containing something"

"I...I'm able to control a lot more than just people's minds and electricity" Mathew said

"Well of course you are" Arthur said, "don't tell me you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Mathew asked

"our kind" Lovino said "I asked the book a while ago after I realised that everyone in our group had powers and were...y'know and it told me...we're like gods I guess but...not we call ourselves Immortalists, we did not create the universe but we can change it"

"But...you can take other peoples powers while I..." Mathew trailed off

"An Immortalists specification's always different" Arthur said "there aren't many of you left in the world Mathew "you're not powerful enough to require a guard to keep you in place but Lovino..." Arthur chuckled "some would say the world revolves around him"

"And how do you know all this bastardo?" Lovino asked

"Because I'm a wizard" Arthur said before looking at Alfred who seemed lost in the conversation

"So all this shit is real," Alfred said looking down "and you guys have all been hanging out together because you're the same"

"We're hardly the same" Vash said "but we're also not that different"

"Alfred I've never had anything against you" Lovino said "but if you ever mess things up like that again I will fuck you up"

"Understood" Alfred said getting up "I think I need to go and sleep this off, everything was hazy after I started to head into the forest"

And with that Arthur and Alfred both left

"Things are going o be different from not on, da?" Ivan asked

"Yea" Lovino sighed leaning back on his bed "**very** different"

**I told you guys you'd never guess what Lovino was**

**iF any of you had said god immediately then I would have said bu I think I just want to get his out of he way for now cauz I wanna wrap this up and get a major antagonist (who isn't alfed) in there becaus ei love Alfred and so does Kiku...he just dosn't know it yet :D**

**Oh yea and **

**Evil organisation or magical guild?**

**I need to decide who the antagonists are going to be form now and I'm not sure**

**Any other suggestions are welcome**

**But what I love the most are comments :D**


End file.
